Monster
by Flayer
Summary: Let it never be said that Severus Snape was a coward. Suddenly involved in situations way over his head, the fifteen-year-old Slytherin endures dubious interaction with creatures of the night, the Dark Lord, Dumbledore, some Marauders, and his one friend.


**A/N:** This fic being written with a light heart, so I urge you not to read it expecting the next greatest classic or even with unbending seriousness. I've got absolutely no idea where this story is heading, and somehow... I'm okay with that. Some of my other stories give me brain aneurysms trying to plan out the best path, all the little details, and all the characters. MONSTER is like a stress-reliever I guess. Hopefully, you'll find some humor in some places, or whatever it is you're trying to get out of reading this fic. Break a leg reading this folks! No beta, and I've hardly gone through it, but it's more fun that way (although, the quality may be one who's suffering). I'm writing this story mainly for me, but feel free to make suggestions. Nothing's set it stone.

Disclaimer: JKR =/= me

**-*·.,¸,.·¯`*·.,¸,.·`'• ○.:MONSTER:.○ •'`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*-**

Severus Snape wasn't a very handsome man. The residues of potion fumes clung to his shoulder-length black hair in a way that made is seem like he had recently taken a grease-shower. His skin was a sallow, pale colour despite getting ample amounts of sunlight, and his nose was large and hawkish, almost like a hook. Physically, his one redeeming feature was that he was tall. Taller than most of his peers, save for Benjamin Yale, a Ravenclaw who was almost freakish in regards how tall he was. Severus wouldn't be surprised is one of his parents was a tree.

Mentally, the curse-obsessed fifteen-year-old was sharp and he had quickly learned he had a penchant for the mind arts. Other than his best friend Lily Evans, Severus was the smartest student in his year - and possibly the smartest student residing in Hogwarts at this very moment. He couldn't think of many students who re-constructed potions to increase their efficiency, or create original spells. He had finished his first one last week - granted it wasn't very grand, but it something.

Right now, his esteemed prowess was being put to the test.

_"Tarantallegra!"_ James Potter cried, jabbing his slender, chestnut-colored wand in Severus's direction. His lips were curved into an arrogant smirk, and Severus desired with an ungodly passion to curse it off his face.

He turned on his heel, his body missing the hex with second to spare. The spell caught on the end of his robe, and it caught on fire. Potter and Black threw their heads back laughing, noises of amusement sounding more like roars than anything.

_'Dammit,'_ Severus thought, quickly extinguishing the fire with a twist of his wand. While Potter and Black were still bathing in their joy, Severus whirled his wand in a wide arc, causing the two bullies to fly back as if something collided into them.

Let it never be said Severus Snape didn't give as good as he got. And definitely never let it be said that he was _weak_. Or that was a_ coward_.

Even worse, never let it be said that he was _a weak coward that ran at the first sign of danger_. That would get someone in deep shit - like James Potter and Sirius Black, who were lying immobilized on the ground, as flock of onlookers (previously, that was. Now they were activists) flooded to their side. Someone ran to get the nurse.

He felt someone touch his shoulder. It was a small, soft hand, and undoubtedly it belonged to one Lily Evans, the only intelligent person brave enough to come near him. James and Sirius weren't intelligent.

She was also his best friend, and unfortunate object of obsessive affection from James Potter. Neither of them liked it. Lily claimed to hate Potter, but no one could possibly hate him more than Severus Snape. Even more so now that suddenly at the beginning of the year Potter decided to claim Lily for his own, when Severus - if he admitted it - had been pining for the redhead since school started first year, and had since proved to be a worthy friend, matching him in skill and intelligence.

How dare that bastard try to take Lily from him?

"Lily -" he started with a sigh.

"I don't understand how they could do that! In plain light, right in front of everybody! It's unfair, you know what they'll say - you'll get the detentions not them. You were only defending yourself -"

"Hush, Lily," Severus said, fixing his glower on the burnt bit of his robes. "I won, remember?"

She smacked his shoulder a lightly, but there was a little smile on her face. "If they ask for witnesses, I'll be the first the stand up." Lily smoothed down her red hair, and looked into his eyes with her gorgeous pools of emerald. Across the bridge of her nose was a cute spattering of freckles - before he had met Lily, he could say with conviction that he didn't like freckles. Now, it was different. Ever since they had met, she had changed him, and he was truly convinced it was for the better. He had no idea where he'd be without her.

"What about your robe? I can mend it for you - I've been meaning to try out a few new repairing charms," she offered after noting his line of sight.

"If it isn't much trouble." Severus undid the silver clasps of his robe and shrugged it off, handing it to his best friend. "Thank you." Underneath he wore muggle pants and a shirt - he never quite felt comfortable having just his robes tossed over his form (he had only started wearing robes after buying them at Diagon Alley with professor Slughorn), and with those _Marauders_ after his hide every second of every day, it was an even better reason to wear some extra clothing - even if it did get a bit hot at times.

He wasn't stupid though - he _was_ a Slytherin, and he his house _did_ some very adamant blood-purists - to wear clothes that were so obviously muggle. Being self-conscious, these muggle clothes covered him almost as fully as if he was wearing robes. And they were black.

Lily took them, and smiled warmly. Her smile was beautiful.

** -*·.,¸,.·¯`*·.,¸,.·`'• ○.:MONSTER:.○ •'`·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*-**

**A/N:** Well, there you go. Again, feel free to suggest, review, and pm (me, that is. I love talking to people).


End file.
